parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chase
Chase (born May 12, 2007) is a German Shepherd puppy and the number two member of the PAW Patrol. Chase Plays Snoopy in The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12) Style He Is a Beagle Chase plays Max in How the Boy Stole Christmas (2000) Chase is Cuddles in Happy Tree Friends, he plays as Cuddles He is the Grinch's dog Chase plays "Laddie" Dog Genie in Huckleberryladdin He is the Genie's dog form Chase plays Slinky Dog in Critter Story He is a slinky dog Chase, along with the PAW Patrol play jerry in danny and the paw patrol the movie They're all monkeys Chase plays Chase the Red-Nosed German Shepherd Puppy, Chase's Shiny New Year and Chase and Tempe O'Kun's Christmas in July He is a Reindeer Chase plays Dug in Up (TheCartoonMan12 Style) He is a golden retriever Chase plays Chuck E Cheese in The Chase German Shepherd Movie He is a Mouse Chase plays Young Tarzan in Bodizan version 3 He is a young Ape Man Chase plays Stitch in Kai Lan & Chase and Chase! The Movie He is an alien Chase plays Dante in Coco (TheCartoonMan12 Style) He is a Xoloitzcuintli Chase plays Goddard in Max and Emmy: Boy and Girl Genius (WeLove Animation Style) He is a robot dog Chase plays Pua in Megara (Moana) He is a pig Chase plays Paprika in Marshall's Clues (Nick Jr. Female Style) She is a baby shaker Chase plays Toaster in The Brave Little Police Pup, The Brave Little Police Pup Goes to Mars, and The Brave Little Police Pup to the Rescue He is a toaster Chase plays Max in Show Dogs (TheCartoonMan12 Style) He is a rottweiler Chase plays Pooch the Pup in K.O. (Woody Woodpecker) (Daniel Pineda's Style) He is a pup Chase plays Baby Jaguar in Sabrina the Explorer and Go Harvey Kinkle Go! He is a jaguar Chase plays Pooka in Pollyastasia and Meridastasia He is Anastasia's dog Chase plays Nevins in The Koala in the Hat (2003) He is the Walden's pet dog Chase plays Perry in Timmy and Jimmy (Phineas and Ferb) He is a platypus Chase plays Nemo in Finding Chase and Finding Bianca He is a clownfish Chase plays Freddy Fox in Vix Fox (Peppa Pig) He is a fox Gallery Chase as santa claus.jpg Stickers-muraux-enfants-bebes-la-pat-patrouille---chase.jpg Chase3.png Bodi y chase by luigiparty64-dbto6r4.png ddcg0t6-4be292f1-00e3-48f7-8a12-aa67bef90041.jpg|Merpup Chase|link=Merpup Chase Chase.png Bodi looks like Chase from Paw Patrol.png Chase_PNG.png Rock Dog family.png Chase as Blue Ranger.png|As a Blue Ranger (2017) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:PAW Patrol Characters Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Brown Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Protagonists Category:German Shepherds Category:Funny Characters Category:Males Category:Deuteragonists Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Paramount Characters Category:Royalty Category:Yellow Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Puppy Dog Pals Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Mark Hamill Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Jim Henson Pictures Characters Category:Brothers Category:Sleepy Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Sons Category:Cousins Category:Nephews Category:Teenagers Category:Young Characters Category:Youngest Characters Category:Young Animals Category:Young Adults Category:Grandsons Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Fathers Category:Black Characters Category:Kids Category:Characters with brown eyes Category:Brown Eyes Category:Cops Category:Princes Category:Sneeze Characters Category:Laughing Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Comedians Category:The Wilde Family Category:Adorable Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Vinnytovar Category:Mermaids Category:CGI Characters